Glassy Sky
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: When her days are numbered by a life threatening illness and injury, Yukie faces it all alone in her miserable life while Amanda enters into motherhood without her. (Co-written with xXBalorBabeXx!)


_**A/N: Hello, everyone! I've made another wrestling story since I was bored as hell! So, here we have another distant Yukie story. I named this story after the song Glassy Sky which was made by Yutaka Yamada but it was sung by Donna Burke. The song is from the anime, Tokyo Ghoul, and it's a very powerful but sad song which fit well into this story! So, make sure you have tissue ready and enjoy it!**_

* * *

Sitting down in a rocking chair in her own hospital room at Tampa Regional Medical Center, Yukie was watching her treatment IV as it was slowing entering through her wrist. It felt painful to her while she watched, but she had been through it before in the past.

But now… she was facing an illness which could mean that her days are numbered from her life threatening injury which she was slowly killing her.

To drown out the sorrows of her last days before her life threatening head surgery, Yukie grabbed her coral blue Samsung Galaxy S9+ and rose gold Beats Headphones, playing _Glassy Sky._

As the song started playing, Yukie sent out her last Twitter video which reveals the shocking news about her health before she decided to turn off her account later.

"_**How many days have passed like this? This city, the crowd is fading, moving on  
I sometimes have wondered where you've gone. Story carries on, lonely, lost inside." **_

Yukie slowly closed her eyes before she thought back...

_17 year old Yukie held onto 15 year old Amanda close to her, never wanted to let go of her because her only friend was going away to pursue her dream away from her hometown. _

_The raven haired woman was holding back her tears as she watched Amanda climbing into the car with her brother John, as they left the driveway. Once they disappear, Yukie closed her eyes before looking up at the grey sky as tears were now running down her face, before she climbed onto her bike and left the Cena house for the last time..._

"_**I've had this dream so many times. The moments we've spent have passed and gone away. Could there be an end to this? What I am feeling deep inside? You know there's no looking back." **_

_20 year old Yukie held a pillow close to her as she was hugging it while sobbing quietly into it. Her mother Sumire was keeping an watchful eye on her after knowing that she lose her unborn son in 6 months, which she never got to see or even hold. _

"_Dumpling?" Sumire called out quietly, after knocking on her daughter's bedroom door._

"_Please go away, Mother." Yukie responded without even looking up._

_Sumire nodded, before closing the door._

_The mother knew deep down in her heart that she really needed help, but Amanda never knew that Yukie was going through this since she never received her letters or phone calls..._

"_**Glassy sky above. As long as I'm alive  
You will be part of me. Glassy sky the cold.  
The broken pieces of me." **_

_26 year old Yukie stood in front of her late brother's grave in Osaka Japan as she was crying to herself, knowing that Hiroki died in cold blood. She remembers the last few moments that dhe spend together before Hiroki got on the plane to Osaka to return back to Bullet Club for a championship title match. Her hugging her brother at the airport was their last goodbye,but Yukie wished that he didn't have to go away since he was her brother that she loved and even a trainer for learning new wrestling moves._

"_I wish I would've stop you Hiroki… But I didn't want your dream to be taken away." Yukie cried quietly as the rain was showering down on her after she placed a white japanese lily next to Hiroki's grave._

_But little as she knows it, Devitt watched her as he felt the same emotion running through his mind, knowing that someone who he helped got stronger overtime, and now that person is truly gone..._

"_**The mystery of it, I recall. Suddenly the truth will change the way we fall. I didn't want to hurt you, hope you know. Empty promises, shattered dreams of love."**_

_Two days ago, Yukie arrived at Tampa Regional Medical Center after hearing that Amanda was having Avery a month early due to her streessing out after the pregnant brunette and Yukie were having a fight while Finn was away at the Royal Rumble. _

_Walking through the entrance of the hospital, Yukie signed in at the front desk before she was greeted by a glare from Amanda's father, John Sr._

_"Yukie, you've made it, kiddo." Carol responded before she and Yukie hugged._

_"I didn't want to come, but I'm actually here." Yukie repiled after letting go,until John Sr stood up and stand in front of the teal haired woman. "What is it?" She asked, while looking up at him._

_"What exactly are you doing here?" John Sr asked._

"_I just came here to see Mandy, that's all." Yukie explained after putting away her phone._

"_After what you've cause her? My daughter is going to have my granddaughter born early due to the way you've cause to her stress out." John Sr explained._

"_Look, Mr. Cena, I-" _

"_I could lose my granddaughter because of you, Yukie. I trusted you to look after her, but you ended up yelling at my little girl over some nonsense. It's obvious that you want everything that my daughter has." John Sr retorted._

"_John, please stop." Carol responded, as Yukie was looking up at the older man._

_"No, no, I wanna hear this. Ever since I left Massachusetts, you'd always wanted me to back the hell off away from you when Mandy left. Go ahead and speak, I'm listening." Yukie responded after rolling her eyes._

"_You wanted her husband, didn't you? You wanted to have her life?" John asked as he kept his glare at her._

_"I don't want what your daughter has in her life. But the one thing you wanted was for me to fuck off. I wasn't even a problem to you, and you've treated me like family when Hiro was still being a shit-tarded bastard...Yes, I admit to her having Finn when I had feelings for him as well and for her having a miracle child, but it doesn't mean that I don't want to take her happiness away." Yukie explained._

_"But why did you argue with my daughter in tje first place? You're not realy my daughter's friend aren't you? You're probably like Hiro, and Tajiri is not your real father, isnt he?" John Sr asked._

"_John, please-" Carol started to speak up, but John Sr stop his wife._

_"No, Carol. I need to say this. I know why you wanted my little girl to lose her miracle child. My daughter's not the one who got pregnant at the age of 20, and was unfit to raise a baby which made you lose that child before he or she was brought into the world." John Sr explained before Yukie's shock expression was shown when he revealed one of her secrets that she never told to anyone._

_"John!" Carol exclaimed in shock, before Yukie shown tears running down her face._

"_I just… came here to apologize to my friend… and I got yell at by someone… who treated me like family… when my step douche was horrible to me." Yukie cried quietly, before Carol places her hand on the teal blue haired woman's shoulder._

_Yukie looked back up before she gently removed the mother's hand off of her shoulder, and left quielty with tears running down her face._

"_Was that really necessary, John? Yukie has been friends with our daughter for so long and she just wanted to apologize for what she done to her" Carol explained. _

"_Mandy can make new friends. But when it comes to my granddaughter, Avery, that's where I cross the line with Yukie. She was one of the worst friends Mandy can even make." John Sr responded, as Yukie heard the last part before turning around._

"_I came here to apologize to my friend! But now, I hate you so much old man! Thanks for making my life more miserable, you fucking jerk bastard of a father!" Yukie cried loudly, after she throws a stack of magazines to him and running out of the hospital, ignoring the people in the waiting room calling out her name to come back..._

"_**Sometimes I've wondered what's beyond. I tried many times to make it up to you. Can somebody tell me what to do? Thought we're meant to be. There's no going back."**_

Yukie was still asleep as the IV was still in her arm, before a lone tear ran down her face as the song continued, knowing that there is nothing that she can do now to save her relationships or even her own life, since it was on the line…

"_**Time has already come  
Sun is gone and no more shadows-"**_

"_My time has already come. And it's numbered_…" Yukie thought in her mind as she was still listening to the song while she slept.

Minutes later, Yukie was unaware that Tama came in to check on her, before removing her headphones and placing a kiss on her forehead...


End file.
